militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Battle of Fismes and Fismette
The Battle of Fismes and Fismette was a battle fought during the First World War that took place from 3 August to 1 September 1918 during the end of the Second Battle of the Ourcq and the Aisne-Marne Offensive. Location Fismes is a small commune in the Marne department in the Champagne-Ardennes region of northeastern France. It is crossed by the Vesle River and linked to the hamlet of Fismette by a memorial bridge that commemorates the sacrifices made the by soldiers of the 28th Infantry Division ("Keystone")"Special Unit Designations". United States Army Center of Military History. 21 April 2010. Archived from the original on 9 July 2010. Retrieved 12 July 2010. who fought to liberate the region during the First World War. Battle The Second Battle of the Marne was the last major German attack on the Western Front during World War I. The purpose of the attack had been to end the conflict, and Erich Luddendorff, Chief Quartermaster General, believed that an attack conducted through Flanders would give Germany the final victory that it needed. In order to hide his true intentions, Luddendorff set up a large diversionary attack along the Marne.Greenwood, Paul (1998). The Second Battle of the Marne. Airlife Publishing Ltd. The Germans failed to break through the Allied line, and on 20 July they were ordered to retreat. By 22 July, the 7th Army (German: 7 Armee Oberkommando) had established a new line from the upper Ourcq to Marfaux but were forced to retreat again, settling on the banks of the Vesle on 3 August. There they prepared a new defensive position in Aisne.The A.E.F. in Battle (1928). D. Appleton and co. The banks of the Vesle were the new front: on the north were the German Wichura forces and to the south was the American 3rd Corps, which had relieved the 1st Army Corps.Allen, Hervey. Toward the Flame. University of Nebraska Press (ISBN 0-8032-5947-6). The two first days of the Battle, the 32nd American Division lost 2,000 men in its efforts to cross the Vesle River and reach Fismes. This Division was relieved by the 28th Infantry Division. For a month, the battle would continue in the areas surrounding Fismes and Fismette. The Battle of Fismes and Fismette is unique in the history of the First World because of the extreme violence and street fighting that occurred, as well as the presence of storm trooper attacks and flame throwers. All of this culminated in the total destruction of Fismes (around 90%), more than in the neighboring Reims. Over the course of just a month, Fismes would be lost and won again five times by the Allied forces.A Fismes en 1918, j'étais là avec les Yanks , Tome 1, Cyrille Delozanne (ISBN 978-1-304-36393-0). Ville de Fismes. Service Culturel. www.fismes.fr References *"Bataille de Fismes et Fismette." Wikipédia, . 28 avr 2015, 06:20 UTC. 9 Jun 2015, 09:09 . Category:Battles of World War I involving France Category:Battles of World War I involving Germany Category:1918 in France Category:Conflicts in 1918